Dirty Little Secret!
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Naruto's been keeping his own secret from Sasuke. Hmm Naughty-Naughty Naruto! Sort of a song fic! ItaxNaru!


_Yeah I was being a lazy woman not wanting to update but then I heard 'Dirty Little Secret' playing and I instantly thought, Hmmm. RAMEN! Then I sat back down realising I didn't want to walk all the way to the kitchen. Luckily in the nick of time, another idea hit me… It was like a giant spatula of brain waves and ideas so I was like "Yeah, Let's do it!" Translation… uh… yeah eventually decided on a song fan-fic… I don't even know if I should call it a song fic… All I'm doing is using the song… Oh well… I suppose it's debatable._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Yes I finally got released from jail due to good behaviour; however I'm not going to give up on my quest. All Naruto characters will be mine damn it. All mine! Nyahahaha! xD_

_M. Kishimoto: Get the hell out of my closet! *throws a shoe at my head.* I can see you, you know. *sigh* you're not a very good ninja. _

_Me (Pirate A/N hahaha; get it because Pirates steal stuff? Yes? No? Okay I'll sit back down. Awkward!): One day Kishimoto they will be mine! *Jumps out the window.* (Insert // __Ultra Ninja Music__ // preferably Kakashi's theme tune! xD) For now, ON WITH THE STORY! _

_Oh yeah… I also don't own 'Dirty Little Secret' but I do possess the 'All American Rejects!' Mwahaha! xD_

Dirty Little Secrets!

* * *

A blonde teenager named Naruto has been keeping a very important secret from his boy friend. A secret so strong it could potentially end their relationship.

"Hey Kiba? Do you think I should tell him, I mean it's not fair on him right?" The blonde tried to get some reassurance from his dog loving friend. He knew what he was doing was wrong and unjust but he couldn't find it within himself to tell the teen he had thought he loved.

"Are you kidding dude? You've been messing around for god knows how long…" Kiba stated surprising the blonde. In Naruto's opinion, he didn't have to make him sound like such a whore. He'd only been with one man which was what made matters worst.

"But it's not that big of a deal, I'll just come clean and maybe he won't hate me and we can all move on with our lives." The blonde tried to reassure himself while trying to convince his friend into agreeing with his opinion.

"Naruto, it's with _his_ blood _brother_? How the hell can you move on from that when you'll still be sharing the same house?" In an instant, what the brunette said mentally clicked within the blonde's head causing the teenager to think about all the times when he had to make up excuses as to why the door had been bolted and padlocked from the inside.

"I know Kiba, but I just have this nagging feeling something really terrible is going to happen and I really don't want to hurt his feelings; even if I do love his brother."

"Well do whatever you like. I suppose it's not my ass that's on the line." Kiba said as they both exited _'Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.'_

"And I thought you were my friend Kiba..." The blonde pouted and puffed his cheeks making him look like a kicked puppy. A really cute kicked puppy. Speaking of puppies...

"Sorry Naruto, I really need to go and walk Akamaru. He was allready disapointed when I didn't allow him to follow me." Kiba quickly scurried away before Naruto would start asking him incredulous favours like, _'Come with me to tell Sasuke, he won't kill me with witnesses there... Unless he kills you too that is.'_ No sir Kiba was going to get the hell out of there. Once he was at a safe distance where he could always pretend he couldn't hear the blonde, he shouted a quick goodbye over his shoulder; waving like a mad man.

_-_

Naruto slowly opened the door to the Uchiha manor expecting his boyfriend to be there seeing as he hadn't gotten a mission recently but instead finding his brother. _'Damn, I was hoping I could tell him today. Guess the universe isn't on my side.' _Naruto thought inside his head as he walked over to the older man who was patting a spot beside him on the black leather sofa.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong, you look troubled." A pale looking man said. He had long straight black hair which was tied loosely in a low pony tail. He pressed the blonde closer to his chest inhaling the fragrance of their strawberry sainted shampoo and bath-foam which still lingered on the blonde's sun kissed skin and golden hair.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along..._

"Itachi…" The blonde trailed off soaking in the warmth the other was emanating. He found the man beside him so enticing and intoxicating he couldn't help but fall in love with him. He just wished he had realised his true feelings earlier before he fell in love with the wrong brother. "… Uh, I was thinking of telling Sasuke about us… I feel really bad about what we're doing but I can't imagine never kissing or being with you again." Naruto didn't know how Itachi was going to take the news. He always figured they'd want to keep it a secret so they actually never had an open discussion on the subject. Itachi momentarily stopped stroking the golden blonde hair that was now resting on his lap.

"Well it's up to you Naruto. I don't really mind if my little brother finds out. In all honesty, I've been wanting to tell him for a while but never actually did because I didn't know how you felt about the matter." He shrugged his shoulders before leaning down and claiming those soft pink pouty lips as his own.

_I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Naruto was lost for words. He pushed his head forward and wrapped his arms around the other's neck in an attempt to get deepen the breath taking kiss. Itachi tasted bitter sweet; like dark chocolate and something else. Something Naruto could never quite place his finger on. Sasuke always tasted of tomatoes. It wasn't that the blonde hated tomatoes or anything like that; he just seemed to be drawn to the mysteries of Uchiha Itachi.

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know…  
_

"Maybe we should tell him later? I mean I don't know how he'll take the news?" Both males were panting slightly due to their lack of air. Itachi used his mouth to silence the blonde once more before he would ruin the _mood._

"Mngh discuss it later. I'm horny now so shut up and quench my thirst." Itachi had days when he was gentle and nice but he also had days when he was needy for release and rough on the blonde. Naruto would never openly admit it but he loved it when the oldest Uchiha got really agressive on him. He was not saying he was a masochist but when Uchiha Itachi broke loose, they always had the best mind blowing sex.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret…  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
_

'_Damn… I hope this doesn't turn out as one gigantic mess. I really like the both of them but I like Itachi more…'_ The blonde tried to reason within his head that what he was doing was the right thing. He didn't want to have to regret ever loving the older Uchiha.

Said Uchiha momentarily scurried away into his bedroom holding. He came back holding in his hand a big mulberry velvet box. Naruto stared at him already aware of the objects which occupied it.

"You're going to use them now?" He knew Itachi had a fetish for bondage but boy did the raven go overboard with his kinky habits.

"Why yes of course. Now get up and put this on." Itachi had in his hand, furry red kitten ears, a dog collar with a long silver chain attached to the back and red furry hand cuffs. The blonde never denying his lover when he was in such a horny mood put on the items given to him after disposing of all his clothes and waited patiently for Itachi to cuff his hands together behind is back.

_Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
_

"I have some new toys Naruto. You want to try them out." The oldest Uchiha whispered seductively into Naruto's ear roughly biting the sensitive lobe which caused Naruto to gasp and whine under the raven's touch. He licked the mark he had made on the blonde's ear apologetically. Naruto watched wondrously as Itachi walked back to the discarded box on the floor and got out a baby blue butt plug, a suction device and what looked to be a car battery with two wires hanging of it?!

The blonde looked startled. "What are you going to do with that?"

"You'll see." Itachi smirked knowingly. He loved the look or horror that passed Naruto's features. Some people would say the oldest Uchiha was the ultimate sadist but not Itachi himself; never. He saw himself as an experimental genius who liked to see how much his lover could handle.

_  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_

Before Naruto could word his protests Itachi pounced on him.

"It won't hurt Naruto… Not a lot anyway… I promise it'll give you ultimate pleasure afterwards." Itachi's smug smirk became more apparent as he brought the battery looking device closer to Naruto. He used the peg which were attached on each wire to pinch his lover's pink perked nipples. The blonde made a little whining sound when the cold metal came in contact with the skin.

"What's it supposed to do?" As soon as the words escaped his lips, Naruto wished he's never uttered them in the first place. Not like it would have changed anything because the bastard of an Uchiha would have done it anyway. Before he could do anything, Itachi turned on the battery causing waves of pleasure to course through the blonde's body. His body trembled sligtly with the amount of pleasure waves that travelled through him. He moaned loudly and arched his back when Itachi started fisting his now rock hard member._  
_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
_

"Ah!" He moaned shamelessly as his lover fisted his length with a skill level only Itachi could muster. He began to feel that familiar feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"'Tachi, I'm so close. F-faster!" Naruto whined. He stopped his movesment and glared heatedly at his lover when the raven completely removed his hand and started licking his lips.

"What the hell Itachi? I need to come. NOW!" Itachi's smirk grew and the boy's impatience.

"Not yet Naru." As he spoke, the oldest Uchiha grabbed the suction device and slotted is around Naruto's member.

"Fuck Itachi, what's that supposed to do?" The blonde dreaded the answer but waited anxiously to see what tricks his lover had up his sleeve this time.

Itachi forcefully flipped Naruto over sticking his ass high in the air. The blonde's face dug deep into the plush carpeting as his hand were still restrained due to the handcuff. After much effort, he managed to turn his head so he was staring at the front door instead of t he cream coloured carpeting. He failed to notice that they had forgotten to put the inner lock on like they always did prior to sex. Before his mind could register that little _important _detail, Itachi glided his manhood into Naruto's tight entrance without even stretching him. Naruto made a weird hiss-moan sound as pain combined with pleasure.

_Who has to know  
The way he feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

The raven thrust in and out of his smaller's lover's body indulging himself in the provocative sounds that came out of the blonde's lips each time his prostate was struck with dead accuracy. Courtesy of a horney Uchiha.

"Itachi… I- I need t-to c-come! N-NOW!" The blonde couldn't help the urgency. They had been at it for over three hours and due to the suction device Naruto had yet to come while Itachi had already sprayed his seeds. Twice!

"I'm not having you go down on me after two orgasm so just hold it in. The more erect you become, the tighter the suction device so it's your fault if it hurts!"

The blonde was desperate for his release and was willing to put his pride on the line.

"Itachi please." Streaks of tears tainted his scarred cheeks as he felt his stomach contract and clench for the hundredth time.

Just to continue his streak of sadism, the oldest Uchiha completely ignored Naruto's cries for release and came for a third time deep within the blonde smirking when he spread the boy's ass cheeks and watched the semen seep down his thigh erotically. The oldest Uchiha licked his lips.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret..._

Itachi decided Naruto's ass had received enough pounding for the day and went to once more occupying the leather sofa. Before doing so, he struck the blue dildo into Naruto's prostate and left it there. He watched amusedly as the blonde continued to get stimulated by the vibrations from the batteries on his nipples and the shivers than ran through his body anytime he made a movement and the rubbery plastic penis slid against his pleasure spot. The Uchiha heir found it hard to resist the blonde's tempting look and felt himself getting harder again.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
_

Itachi continued to stroke himself until he once again came on his hand. Being the ultimate sadistic masochist that he was, he enjoyed the feeling of exhaustion that accompanied so many releases. Feeling quite sorry for Naruto, he unclipped the suction device that was dripping with semen. He watched in awe as Naruto came over and over shouting his name. It looked like the blonde was done after his seventh orgasm._ (Insert O.O emoticon!) _He remained still on the floor when the door flew open revealing an uncharacteristically gaping Uchiha. _  
_

_Who has to know  
Who has to know..._

"Sasuke…"

* * *

_So yay, finally finished. What d'you think huh? You better all be pressing that review button and not closing the page because I want to see some damn feed back! xD (Insert crazy ass writer threatening readers with a chainsaw. I know where your house lives!) Okay maybe I won't go that far but come on some information for improvement would be nice! ^^_

_Anyways, I'm out; got basketball training!_

_Ja~_

_Yeah, I might add a second chapter to this... Sasuke's reaction isn't exactly what you'd expect!  
**Sorry Jan! I hope you don't hate me! It was all in creativeness! I was going to have it the other way round then I thought...Never mind! Oh well hope you still kind of liked the story to some extent! Gomenasai! -**_


End file.
